Once upon a valentine's day
by Sakura Sama 101
Summary: a small valentine's day oneshot i did in one day in honour of the occasion.


A Valentine's Day one shot

I kinda don't know what a oneshot is but I think it's a short story that can be done in one chapter so that's what I've seen so that's what I write and I'm trying hard to update on my other fics but I've got a little writers block. I got this inspiration at midnight when I was trying to sleep and I just had to write it in honour of the occasion! Well I hope you all like it!

It was an ordinary day in the feudal era…

"Why don't you die you bastard!"

did was ring any bells?

"Ignorant half-breed."

If you didn't already figure it out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and used the wind scar on his brother. Rin meanwhile, was over with Kagome and the others.

"What's all that stuff?" Rin asked pointing at the big clear bag of stuff Kagome's holding.

"Oh yeah! Today is St. Valentine's day!" Kagome remembered.

"What's that?" everyone asked except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were still busy fighting.

"Well it's a holiday where I come from, it tells of a priest who would do weddings for young lovers-"

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru roared and a bright light interrupted Kagome's story.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screeched then sighed then continued with her story, "did weddings for young lovers in secret because an evil king banned it."

"Hmm…that sounds like something Miroku would do except he would jip the couple and rape the woman in the process." Shippo stated.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, why would I do such a thing?" Miroku asked.

'It's a little something called libido pal and in your case it isn't healthy.' Sango thought.

"Oh I forgot! This is a holiday of lovers and loved ones if you haven't already figured it out so if you love someone, you give them something like a valentine, that's a piece of paper that bears a message and your name, chocolate, or flowers anything nice. I'm going to give you my Valentine's Day gift!" Kagome dug deep into her bag and pulled out some other smaller bags. Each bag contained: a box of valentines, a small package of Hershey's chocolate, a small stuffed animal and also a small package of cinnamon hearts.

Each bag had the name of its receiver on it. She hands them out. Believe it or not Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting. Kagome, being bold and PMSing threw Inuyasha's Valentine bag at him and it connected square with his head. She didn't know why but she also made one for Sesshomaru so she chucked his at him too. He caught it though.

"What was that for stupid?" Inuyasha growled.

"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha made another crater, if you look around the Mount Fuji area there will be lots of Inuyasha size craters lol just kidding!

(AN; (smiles evily) I've always wanted to do that! Yay! Another goal accomplished!)

Sesshomaru looked at his bag curiously. He tried opening it but Ziploc bags can be evil so finally he just slashed the bag open. He looked at all the items he got. He shrugged, put them in his kimono he turned around and began to take a few steps away.

"Hey whoa! Back up! What about our fight!" Inuyasha finally was able to get up but was attacked by Kagome.

"Why don't you back up? You are not fighting your brother on Valentine's day! Do you year me?" Kagome informed. Inuyasha knew kagome was being serious and with the possibility of being sat again looming over his head all he could do was nod since he didn't trust his mouth enough to speak.

"Ha! How pathetic, being told off by a mortal woman-child" Sesshomaru continued to walk away. (is that what they called teenagers?)

"Well fuck you! You fucking arrogant asshole/prick!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"SIT!" kagome yelled. Rin was out in space unaware of what's going on. Sango nudges her, she snaps awake.

"Huh?" Rin asked

"Sesshomaru is leaving." Sango informs.

"Oh!" Rin grabs her bag and pulls out a valentine and gives it to Shippo and quickly runs off. Shippo opens it, it says 'to Shippo from Rin.' And it had a flower blossom in it.

"Grr!" Miroku was playing with his lion stuffy that growls.

With Sesshomaru and gang…

Jaken was asleep when they got back and Rin had an evil idea. She pulled out some silly string that she found in her bag and Jaken woke up and Ah-un saw him and trampled him.

"You stupid mule!" Jaken starts whacking Ah-un with his staff of two heads.

"Enough Jaken." Sesshomaru said without looking around. Jaken looked at Rin who was smiling, Jaken drew his finger around his neck indicating he was going to kill her and Rin retaliated by sticking out her tongue. She that sat on a rock constructing her next evil prank. She looked at the chocolate and had a piece, it was very good just like she remembered. Ah-un walked over to her, sniffed her hand eagerly. Rin broke off 2 pieces for each head. Ah-un went away licking its lips. Rin went off writing valentines.

Later…

"Rin. We're leaving." Sesshomaru informed.

"Ok." Rin answered hopping on Ah-un with Jaken. Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and flew away with Ah-un close behind.

30 minutes later…

Ah-un started to have very weird flight patterns and was flying very wobbly until finally he did a nose dive, Rin screamed in shock. Sesshomaru quickly came to her and Jaken's rescue and grabbed them both and they landed safely. They went off to find Ah-un.

When they found Ah-un he was shitting like no tomorrow and that was because of diarrhoea, (Mc shits, runs…) Rin quietly began to walk away.

"Do not go far." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok." Rin walked not very far until she came across a small village. Some of the children looked at her curiously.

"Hi…" Rin said walking a little closer.

"Hello." One of the girls answered.

"Here!" Rin started to hand out valentines to all the kids and a few other things including a tree and a cat and also a caterpillar. She walked further into the village to see a young girl crying and Rin, being Rin came over.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are leaking? Are you ok?" Rin asks kneeling beside the girl.

"It's nothing!" the girl quickly tried wiping her tears.

"You can tell me." Rin says. The girl turns to look at her. She had flaming red hair and icy blue eyes, she also had cat ears and a tail.

"Fine. If you really wanna know and so that you'll leave me alone…I'm an orphan the villagers killed my parents, they don't accept me and they are kicking me out, I'm a hanyou and I have no where to go." She answered.

"Really? I was in your shoes once, I too am an orphan thieves killed my parents and brother, I was lucky enough to have my house but the villagers hated me. One day I met someone that was hurt and when I went to see him a day after I met him-I was killed by wolves, I was also lucky when the same person brought me back. I've been with him ever since." Rin says.

"Really?" the hanyou girl asks disbelievingly.

"Yes. What's your name? my name is Rin."

"Sayoran." Sayoran answered.

"Well sayoran, I'm going to give you something. Rin pulled out two stuffies and put one back into her kimono, she then grabbed out a valentine and quickly scribbled something on it then stuck it in the collar of the cat plushie then gave it to Sayoran.

The valentine said, 'to my friend sayoran, life isn't as bleak as you think it is. You will find a place where you will be accepted and be able to call home, from your friend Rin.'

"Thanks." Sayoran said.

"Well I have to go! I can't be out too much longer." Sayoran gave rin a bracelet.

"Ok, hope to see you again someday! Nice to have met you!" sayoran said. Rin walked away. She was still in the village and was handing out valentines. Sesshomaru walked into the village to see her give a valentine to a dog, then a tree, a bush and a large rock.

'is that Rin? Oh god…not today…' Sesshomaru thought looking at the crowd of fan girls running toward them.

"Oh hello lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. Sesshomaru grabbed her and ran out of the village to avoid the fangirls. They were now at the campsite that they were staying at for the night.

"What were you doing and why were you giving out those papers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was handing out valentines! Those papers were valentines." Rin answers.

'Where have I heard that word before…' Sesshomaru thought.

FLASHBACK…

"Valentines day is a holiday of love! If lyou love somebody be it family or that special person you give them a present!" Kagome's voice is heard.

END FLASHBACK

'so that's why I get love mail this time of year.' Sesshomaru thought

"Here lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gave Sesshomaru a valentine. Ah-un walked by in a big diaper.

"What did you give to Ah-un?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked kinda worried. "I…gave him…chocolate."

"You mean that brown sweet stuff right?" Sesshomaru asked.

FLASH BACK

"Here lord Sesshomaru, I got a present from lady Kagome and I wanted you to try some!" Rin said holding out a bar of chocolate.

Sesshomaru curiously looked at the chocolate, 'looks like shit, feels like shit, smells ok but tastes like SUGARY GOODNESS!' Sesshomaru thought as he scarfed it down. "Mmm! What is it!" Sesshomaru asked, he sounded like one of those gay guys.

"Uhh…chocolate." Rin answered.

"WHEE!" he starts running in random circles then caught sight of the river so he ran over there and watched the fish. 'Whee! I see you and I know where you live! You better swim! I'm gonna choke you with a rubber band!"

"Note to self: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Rin yelled out loud.

"Damn straight." Jaken said covered in bling-bling.

"ARRGH! Not you too? I'm surrounded by morons!" Rin yelled.

"I'm not a moron I happen to be mentally incompetent." Sesshomaru answered Sesshomaru was now up in a tree directly above Ah-un. He jumps off only to land in the bush next to the two headed dragon horse. He got back up there again and jumped down

"Callibunga!" he yelled landing backwards on Ah-un so now he's facing Ah-un's tail. Sesshomaru grabbed it. "Giddy up horsy! Hey where's my horsy's head?" Ah-un walked a few steps then fell over. "What happened to ma horse? Is he dead? Here horsey's head! EWW! My horsy farted and it smells!" Sesshomaru informed.

END FLASHBACK…

"It's your bedtime. Go to sleep. We'll be up early tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok." Rin snuggles upto Ah-un and falls asleep an hour later. Sesshomaru pulled out a Valentine from his kimono and placed it into Rin's outstretched hand.

It read; 'to my ward Rin, happy valentine's day from Sesshomaru.'

THE END!

Yay I'm finally done this fic! This is my first oneshot and I'm sooo proud! Well g2g and happy valentines day! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
